


Where There’s Smoke (There’s Fire)

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Emotional Sex, F/M, Modern AU, Politics, Smut, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Ben is a dick, like, professionally. His car breaks down and the mechanic  is cute and he gets shy and dumb and lets her greasy hands ruin a really expensive suit.





	Where There’s Smoke (There’s Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned by tumblr user [situation-normal](http://situation-normal.tumblr.com) on tumblr

“I don’t give a shit if this ruins your dinner plans,” Ben spat into the phone. “Get it done or you’re fired, end of story.” 

 

He hung up and slammed his fist on his desk, and when that didn’t make him feel good enough he cleared the desk with a sharp swing of his arm, papers and stapler and pencil holder flying across his office. 

 

“Mitaka!” he screamed. “Come clean this shit up. I’m done.” 

 

Ben grabbed his laptop and his briefcase as Mitaka came into his office, not making eye contact. 

 

“I’m leaving, don’t call me unless it’s life or death. Be willing to risk your fucking job on it.” 

 

He pushed past the smaller man and into the main office where and glared at Hux, daring him to ask him where he was going. 

 

Ben had worked for First Order Industries for more than five years. 

 

Five years since he had spoken to his mother, since he has left his uncle to die on the living room floor. Relax, he didn’t  _ really _ die. No thanks to Ben, though.

 

Ben had felt himself slip away by inches, and he hadn’t even tried to grasp for the pieces. The truth was that it had been easy. 

 

He worked for a shadow corporation, the kind of place that kept all of its money overseas and lobbied for Guns and God and Oil. Ben calculated once, when he was high and in a Mood™️, just how much FOI had knowingly tipped the world into global crisis. 

 

But James Snoke had a point, see. Financially it just made sense to instigate a global recession every ten years so that a small number of the 1% could buy up assets on the cheap. Ecologically, well… Ben didn’t know specifics, but his first year Snoke had told him that global warming didn’t matter for men such as them, and that they would be happy among the stars, relaxing on the moon. 

 

Ben had thought at first that he was being ridiculous, or worse, poetic, but as the years wasted on Ben learned there actually was a military base in the center of the very hollow moon. 

 

It was hard to care about anything when you were constantly reminded that you were among the elite, the untouchable. 

 

Also: fuck other people. Ben didn’t like talking to anyone. He didn’t like being touched. He didn’t like  _ friendship _ or  _ companionship _ . 

 

That shit was for lesser beings. 

 

Ben liked to think he was above most mundane things, so when his car suddenly started spewing smoke and shaking, Ben blinked down at it in disbelief. 

 

And then, because he assumed that smoke meant fire and fire plus gasoline meant imminent death, he screamed and pulled over, quickly getting out of his car. 

 

He had to walk around like an idiot in an Armani suit, holding his phone above his head trying to get enough service to google a fucking tow truck. 

 

He put a safe distance between himself and the smoking Audi while he waited for the truck. They were late, and Ben’s time was literally incredibly valuable and he was fucking  _ seething _ by the time the truck finally pulled up, closer to the car than Ben was. The mechanic clearly wasn’t scared of the clouds of white smoke. 

 

Ben was fully prepared to tear this guy a new asshole except… it wasn’t a guy at all. It was a girl, and she was—  _ interesting _ . 

 

Pretty wasn’t the word he was looking for, exactly, although ben supposed she was. His eyes found her and they stayed on her as she walked toward him. 

 

“Hey there. Car trouble?” 

 

Ben, an idiot, just nodded dumbly as she looked at him with wide green eyes. 

 

“Don’t worry. Let me check under the hood real quick and we’ll get you to the shop.”

 

She had a smile like sunshine and greasy coveralls should not have been that attractive, should not have been attractive  _ at all  _ and Ben really didn’t sleep with many women but when he did they were in Chanel and Dolce & Gabbana and Prada. 

 

_ Rey,  _ her name tag said. She lifted the hood of his car and a billow of smoke surrounded her. 

 

Ben followed her, a little bit in awe. 

 

“Is it gonna— you know—“ he gestured with his hands, mimicking an explosion. 

 

Rey laughed. She  _ laughed _ at him. Ben had literally had people murdered for laughing at him, but he just blinked at her. 

 

“You’re cute,” she said, and it was patronizing and made his dick twitch and he needed to lay down. “It’s not going to blow up. White smoke is water vapor. Brown smoke is the bad one. Don’t worry.” 

 

Ben watched her as she turned her head, looking over the mess of metal and wires that he knew nothing about. 

 

“Alright, we can tow her back. You can ride with me.” 

 

Again, he couldn’t find the right words, just nodded like an idiot and climbed into the passenger seat of the truck as she got his car hooked up and onto the truck bed. She bounced back to the truck and got in next to him.

 

“Seatbelt,” she said cheerfully, clicking her own. Ben obeyed her. 

 

“So you just getting off work?” she asked him, so chipper. It should have been annoying. 

 

“Something like that,” he said. He was trying not to look at her. 

 

“What do you do?”

 

Ben’s go to answer to this question was,  _ none of your fucking business _ , but he didn’t think he could say that her, and he didn’t know why. 

 

“I’m in politics.” 

 

Rey’s eyebrows went up. 

 

“Are you one of the good guys, or the bad guys?” 

 

“Bad,” he said. She probably meant it as a joke, expected him to deflect. But Ben was bad and he knew it and he wanted her to know it so she would stop looking at him like there was a chance he wasn’t. 

 

Rey got quiet. She drove him to the shop and parked with a shy little smile and showed him to the waiting room. 

 

Ben didn’t see her again. She disappeared through a back door and someone else told him they would call him when the car was ready, which turned out to be in two fucking days. 

  
  


Ben Ubered back to the shop late after work on Monday night in a different but equally expensive suit. 

 

The shop was quiet, the little office dark but the lights in the garage were on. 

 

“Hello?” Ben called out as he wandered in between the giant metal contraptions. 

 

“Hey!” A bright, cheery voice came from the darkness. Ben saw her,  _ Rey _ , her hair coming down from a loose bun. “Your car is almost ready--I just have to tweak a few things. The office is closed, but you can hang out with me here, if you don’t mind?” 

 

Ben nodded, mouth suddenly dry. 

 

Her coveralls were rolled down low on her hips, so they looked like baggy pants and she had a white tank top on and she was fucking filthy. Covered in oil and grease and god knows what. Ben shouldn’t even be inside of this place, his suit was losing value just standing there. 

 

“Can I help?” he asked, feeling useless.

 

“Oh no really,” she said, bending down to look under the hood. “I am almost— done— just gotta—“

 

She trailed off and began twisting something, and Ben, a little mesmerized, moved in close behind her to watch.

 

“Got it!” she said brightly, and she turned around fast, and Ben— Ben was too close, in her personal space, really, and she stumbled and her hand came down onto his chest to help steady her weight. 

 

In a split second, his suit was covered in grease. 

 

“Oh shit,” she said, trying to step back but she was sort of trapped between Ben and the car and he moved too slow, finally stepping back with hurried feet. 

 

“I’m really sorry, uhm— Mr. Solo, right? I didn’t mean to—“

 

“Ben,” he said. 

 

She tilted her head at him in confusion. 

 

“It’s uh— I’m Ben. And it’s fine, I don’t care. I mean I care but it was my fault— I shouldn’t have been so close to you, that was—“ he swallowed thickly, “inappropriate.” 

 

Rey had gone quiet, but she was looking at him differently. She stepped forward, her eyes were the brightest thing in the room. 

 

Ben didn’t back up as she came into his space, bringing one of her slender little hands up into the space between them. 

 

She locked eyes with him, and wiped some of the grease from her finger onto his shirt. 

 

His breath caught. Ben didn’t know what the fuck to do. This wasn’t flirting this was— this was insane. 

 

Before he could think about it anymore he leaned down and kissed her, not wasting any time, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tugging on her hair. 

 

Rey gasped against him but her hands fisted in his shirt and she was suddenly pressed against him and  _ yes _ , this felt  _ right _ in a way that nothing ever had. 

 

“Jesus,” he said, pulling back to kiss her jaw and neck. 

 

Rey moved, and Ben was bereft at the loss until a loud slam made him start. Rey had put the hood of his car back down and she was— fucking hell— she was bending over the hood of his car and looking at him over her shoulder. 

 

Ben let out a loud breath. “Rey?” he asked, stepping closer. “Are you sure?” 

 

Rey nodded. “Yeah I’m sure— please?” 

 

Ben’s head was swimming. She probably did this a lot, would enjoy it and forget and he knew that he would be fucking changed the minute he was inside of her, that this was  _ different _ . 

 

Ben moved behind her and began to tug down her coveralls. They fell from her hips, revealing plain black boyshorts and an insane little ass. 

 

“God you’re cute,” he said. He grabbed her ass and palmed it before sliding her panties down. 

 

Rey gasped softly as she was suddenly exposed, pussy wet and swollen and ready. Ben leaned over her body and kissed her, tugging her head to meet him as he undid his belt with one hand. 

 

“I don’t— I don’t have anything,” he said, ready to beg her for a handjob. Or just beg her to let  _ him _ touch  _ her _ .

 

“I’m on the pill,” she said, “and I’m clean I uh— I don’t usually do this, like ever, but I— I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

She looked so fucking sincere. Ben kissed her again, softer. “Me too,” he whispered, and the bottom of his stomach dropped out because why did casual sex in the back of a shop feel like church as a child?

 

Ben freed his dick and lined up behind her, sliding into her body easily, one hand on the small of her back, pinning her down, and one on her hip to help her take him. 

 

And god she took him, he split her open and she gasped deliciously and said “yes,” and “Ben,” against her elbow. 

 

“Yeah sweetheart,” Ben said as he began to rock his hips. “I got you.” 

 

She arched her back and cried out as he fucked up into her, until the fact that he couldn’t see her face made him too sad and he pulled out, helping her turn around and settle her ass right on the edge of the car. He held her legs up and she wrapped them around him and this, this was much better because he could see how her, see the way her green eyes looked nearly black, how she had bitten her lip enough to make it plump.

 

Ben was kind of dizzy as he leaned in to kiss her again, and he found his was back inside of her body. He lost his breath against her, hiking her leg up, making her cry out as his thumb worked her clit, wanting her on the edge with him. 

 

She was slumped against him, panting into his neck and his suit was fucking ruined. He didn’t care, this was so worth it. Even if it could only be this, could only be right now. So worth it. 

 

“I’m close,” he warned her, pushing her hair out of her face. “Come for me, please, I wanna make you come,” he said desperately. He rubbed her clit in tight little circles as he moved his body faster. 

 

“Oh shit,” she said, head falling back to look at him. “Okay, okay, I’m— I’m gonna,” she whimpered. Ben kissed her as he felt her pussy contract sharply around him, and he couldn’t hold on. 

 

“Rey,” he gasped as his orgasm coiled tight and then snapped. He held her to his body as he spent inside of her with a little whimper. 

 

“Oh fuck,” he said as he finally came down, pulling her close to him. “Oh my god.” 

 

“Yeah,” she whispered. 

 

Ben didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t— he didn’t do this. He had no idea how to do anything except leave. So instead he said, “Do you wanna come home with me? I’ll— I’ll make you dinner.”

 

Rey looked up at him, considering him for only a second before nodding, and kissing him, and pulling her pants up so she could shut off the lights and climb into his car. 

 

He couldn’t let it be a one time thing. Not this. Not her. He couldn’t think about all of the implications just yet, he wasn’t ready. He just wanted her right now, and she wanted him too. 

 

They drove off into the darkness together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
